<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Hard Truth by Johnstonmara353</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621365">Cold Hard Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353'>Johnstonmara353</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their fight, Andrea tells Lori a few home truths. She was tired of the brunette judging her. Tired of her looking down on her. It was time for someone to put the Queen in her place. And Andrea was the one to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea/Daryl Dixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Hard Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold Hard Truth</p>
<p>Andrea/Daryl Dixon</p>
<p>Summary: During their fight, Andrea tells Lori a few home truths. She was tired of the brunette judging her. Tired of her looking down on her. It was time for someone to put the Queen in her place. And Andrea was the one to do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	They could hear the screaming from the other side of the house. Beth and Maggie arguing. Maggie telling Beth how selfish she was being. Beth meekly trying to defend herself. Andrea just lend against the counter; arms folded across her chest. Lori busying herself in the kitchen. Neither woman knew what to do. Both wanted to intervene but neither knew what to say at that moment. Lori finding Beth hiding a knife in bed with her was a shocking discovery. What were they supposed to do with that new information?</p>
<p>	Andrea was the first to break the silence that had settled on the kitchen; not being able to stand the two sisters fight any longer? “Where the hell is Hershel?” This was a situation a father needed to deal with. Not an angry sister. Not someone who was going to judge her. This was just gonna push her further into her own thoughts. </p>
<p>	Lori just shook her head as she continued to clean the glass in the sink. “Maggie doesn’t want him to know yet.” she paused for a moment; searching for the right words. “It’s a family matter. We have to let them handle it.”</p>
<p>	Andrea glanced to the hallway where the noise was coming from. This wasn’t gonna fix anything. “This is handling it?”</p>
<p>	Lori threw the towel into the sink. Turning back to the island where Andrea was still standing. “When Beth stops fighting, that’s when we need to worry.”</p>
<p>	Andrea ran a hand through her hair. The arguing was driving her crazy. Maggie’s voice just kept getting louder and louder, while Beth’s began to fade away. “This entire situation should have been handled better.” She focused on the tile on the floor instead of the face of the woman standing across the island from her. </p>
<p>	“I’m sure Maggie will take any suggestions,” Lori scuffed. She was exhausted. Looking after Beth was becoming a full time job. She had been ignoring her husband and son. Leaving her son in the yard with Andrea and Dale. Knowing they would protect him from the world if need be. Rick was off with Shane getting rid of the intruder. And she was here, taking care of Beth. </p>
<p>	Andrea, her gaze still on the floor, thought about the words that came out of Lori’s mouth before answering. But her brain kept returning to the CDC and Dale making her decisions for her. “You shouldn’t have taken the knife away.”</p>
<p>	Lori’s eyes immediately went to the blonde’s face. She couldn’t be serious. She couldn’t really believe that leaving a knife with a sixteen years old, depressed, suicidal teen was a good idea. “Excuse me?” She hoping she had heard Andrea wrong. She was overly tired.</p>
<p>	Andrea’s confidence began to grow. She had never said much to Lori in the past. She had taken it upon herself to watch after Carl when Lori needed her to. She had comforted her when she believed her husband was dead. She about her affair with Shane and about the new baby. But she didn’t know much about the woman herself. And to be perfectly honest, she didn’t care to. “You were wrong, Lori. Just like Dale was wrong for taking my gun away. That wasn’t your choice to make.”</p>
<p>	Lori wasn’t used to people voluntarily going into battle with her. Most of the members of their group tend to stay out of her way or ignore her. Daryl and Andrea were the only ones to ever point out that she was wrong. That she needed to do things differently. Do things on her own and for herself. She never listened, but they tried. </p>
<p>	“She has to find her own reasons to live. She doesn’t need to be told that she doesn’t have any control over what happens to her in this world.”</p>
<p>	Lori threw the notepad down that she had been pretending to write on. Wanting to ignore the words coming from the blonde’s mouth. Would you like me to tie a noose for her?”</p>
<p>	Andrea just shook her head. She had been there before. The CDC wasn’t the first time she had contemplated suicide. It was a re-occurring theme in her life. She knew what Beth needed and no one seemed to care. “If she’s serious, she’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>	Lori tried to busy herself with making dinner. Maggie had left the chicken for her to prepare while she tried to reason with her sister. “That’s doesn’t mean that I can’t stop her or let her know that I care.”</p>
<p>	Andrea almost laughed at the idiocy in Lori’s statements. She didn’t understand. She was proving that with every word that left her mouth. And by her attitude, she had no intention of understanding. “That has nothing to do with what that little girl is going through. She lost her mother twice in front of her, she saw her brother gunned down in front of her. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide.” Andrea wasn’t condoning suicide. She was angry because she knew that if Beth was given the chance she would choose to live. She would make that chose on her own. She didn’t need it thrown in her face by someone that isn’t in her head. </p>
<p>	Lori was still busying herself at the sink. Refusing to face her opponent. “That’s not an option,” she replied, more forcefully. It was the same tone she used on Rick to get her way. Unfortunately, she wasn’t aware that it wasn’t gonna work on the stubborn blonde. </p>
<p>	“Of course it is.” Andrea pushed herself away from the counter at her back, and leaned over the island, waiting for Lori to continue her fight. Knowing good and well she wasn’t gonna win. “She doesn’t need to be yelled at or treated like a child.”</p>
<p>	Lori scuffed, “We should just give her a loaded gun?” Andrea knew the low blows would come. Lori took advantage of weakness. She could sense it like a lion sensing her prey. “You’ll understand if I don’t send you in there.”</p>
<p>	Andrea didn’t feel the need to defend herself against this woman. Of all the people in their group, she was the last person that had any right to judge her. “I came through it. I worked through it on my own. But I shouldn’t have been forced to make that choice.”</p>
<p>	Lori laughed. Actually laughed to her face. “And you have become such a productive member of this group.” Lori was ready for a fight. She had been keeping a lot of her thoughts and opinions to herself. “Just let Maggie handle it.”</p>
<p>	Andrea had had enough. Her hands slammed down on the counter top. Forcing the woman to catch her gaze. If looks could kill Lori would have been dead a long time ago. The woman in front of her obviously forgot she was a civil right attorney. She knew how to argue. She was paid to argue for over ten years. And every fight she went into, she went in to win. “I contribute. I help keep this place safe.”</p>
<p>	The next words out of Lori’s mouth were ones that she never thought she would hear from a woman in the twenty-first century. “The men can handle that. They don’t need your help with that.”</p>
<p>	For the first time in her life, Andrea was left speechless. It was only for a moment, but it was a moment that allowed her to really absorb the comment. A comment she had been told most of her life. She shouldn’t have gone to law school because that for men. She couldn’t become a lawyer because it was a man’s job. She wasn’t about to take it from another woman. “I’m sorry. What would you have me do? What is more important than protecting this camp?” </p>
<p>	Lori wasn’t bothered by the other woman’s rising irritation. She fed off of it. Now she had her attention. She could say all the things she had wanted to. From her sleeping with Shane to her doing nothing but hanging with the men all day long. She was one of those women that Lori hated. There were several of them on the force with Rick. They were on the inside of the all boys club. A club she would never have access to. “There’s plenty of work to do around here if you need something useful to do.”</p>
<p>	Andrea wanted to smack the woman in front of her. Women like Lori Grimes were the reason women were still fighting for their places in the workplace. Andrea had nothing against women who were homemakers. But she had no right to judge the ones that chose to work outside the home. The women that chose a career over having babies and making dinner. But she fought hard for her place in a man’s world. And she wasn’t gonna let this woman bring her back down to the 1950’s woman. “Are you fucking serious?” The curse got Lori’s attention. Andrea rarely cursed in front of others. It was a habit from working in the professional world for so long. She had to sound intelligent, not aggressive. But in the world now, she was unfiltered. “Everything is fall apart around here, and you’re in my face over missing some laundry?”</p>
<p>	Lori was well aware that she didn’t have a fighting chance of winning against this woman. She never did. But that didn’t stop her from fighting for what she believed was right. “It puts a burden on the rest of us. Cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth is hard work for this amount of people.” She paused for a moment, but quickly continued. “And you...you don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Her eyes locked on the blondes. She could see the fire raging from her eyes. “You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap.” </p>
<p>	Andrea made a move to come around the island, but stopped. She could win this fight with words. “I am on watch for walkers. That’s what matters right now, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade.”</p>
<p>	“We are providing stability,” Lori said pointedly. “We are trying to creating a life worth living.”</p>
<p>	Andrea couldn’t help but smirking. This woman had no idea what was really going on out there. She has never had to defend herself against these flesh eating monsters. “Are you kidding me? This is your own fairy tale. You have no idea what happens outside those doors. What the people defending the camp is having to do.”</p>
<p>	“Look, I went after Rick. I took down two walkers,” She said it with almost pride in her voice. </p>
<p>	“After crashing Maggie’s car,” Andrea scuffed. “Ever apologize for that?”</p>
<p>	Lori was having a difficult time keeping up with their conversation. “Maggie’s car...” She shook her head. “You’re insane.”</p>
<p>	No, you are.” Andrea walked around the counter. Finally face to face with the woman she was beginning to despise. “And you’re the one that’s self-centered, the way you take it all for granted.”</p>
<p>	“My husband is out there for the hundredth time,” she replied slowly. “My son was shot. Don’t you dare tell me I take this for granted.”</p>
<p>	Lori was never going to understand the level of grief any one of them were going through. She hadn’t lost anyone. She hadn’t had to see someone she loves ripped apart by those freaks. “You don’t get it,” Andrea swallowed hard. “Your husband came back from the dead, your son too. And now you’ve got a baby on the way.” She watched Lori’s face flush. Someone had finally said it to her face. Said it out loud for it to finally be real. “The rest of us have piled up out losses. Me, Carol, Beth...but you just keep on keeping on.”</p>
<p>	“We have all suffered, Andrea.”</p>
<p>	Andrea almost laughed. “Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself.” Andrea looked the thinner woman up and down. “You know what? Go ahead,” she said, gesturing towards the hallway where the screaming still continued. “Go in there and tell that little girl that everything’s gonna be okay; just like it is for you. She’ll get a husband, a son, a baby,” the taste in her mouth suddenly turned bitter. “boyfriend. She just has to look on the bright side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	<br/>	Andrea was fuming as she slammed the screen door on her way out. She couldn’t argue with someone like Lori. She was too far set in her ways; to many generations of women telling Lori how a woman should behave. What a woman should do around the house and that women should not work outside the home. Andrea couldn’t think that way. She never has thought that she was supposed to stay in the house and raise babies. Her mother worked outside the home as a secretary; her grandmother worked outside the home as a seamstress. It was considered women’s work in that time, but they were still outside the home. </p>
<p>	Andrea kicked rocks all the way down to the pond. Trying to drain the anger from her body before she ran into anyone else. She was not one of the women in the group that took her anger out on anyone else. If they didn’t deserve, she tried to keep it to herself. That was one of the reasons she rarely spoke to the other women on the farm. Everything out of their mouths were either woe is me or anger. The men hid their feelings well. She preferred that. Never offering information unless she was asked. Never offering her opinion unless she felt it would change the outcome. She preferred to keep to herself when she could. </p>
<p>	Andrea pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail, picked her shoes off, and sat on the dock. Letting her feet soak in the cool water. The horses nearby were calm. For the past few weeks she had depended on those horses as her own personal walker alarm. The horses were more sensitive to sound than most people. They would hear a walker long before someone in the group would. And they never forced her to talk. They just stood by as she sat on that dock. Every so often they might stomp their hooves against the grass field, but it was nothing that ever alarmed her. </p>
<p>	Until tonight.</p>
<p>	Andrea was laying back on her elbows, watching the sun setting in the distance. She loved being on the farm. Loved the peace that the fields and woods brought her her soul. The was no big city, no walkers wandering around. It was a place she could just be; at least for a little while. It was a refuge that Hershel had no idea he had. A refuge that saved her from herself. The farm gave her a place to heal from Amy’s death; from Jackie’s suicide. </p>
<p>	The horses began to buck. Their tails swishing violently back and forth. Their noses straight in the air. She watched them for a moment; not moving. Listening for any sounds of approaching footsteps or moans. But she heard nothing but the horses. They were running down the pasture away from her. Away from whatever threat she should be running from. The blonde sharpshooter jumped to her feet quickly. She pulled the machete from her waist and was about the swing around when a hand caught her wrist. A moment of panic took over her entire body and she froze. It was as if the world had stopped. But the hand was warm and the body attached to it was silent. </p>
<p>	“Relax, Princess,” the gruff voice said. It was Daryl, carrying his crossbow over his arm as if he just returned from hunting. Dirt had collected on most of his uncovered skin. He had fresh cuts on his arms, probably from tree branches. </p>
<p>	Andrea shook her head, jerking her wrists away. She hated when he called her that. As if he thought she held herself in a place above him. As if she were better than him. Did he think she was just some girl that was just in the way? “Why are those fucking horses terrified of you?” She asked, as she settled back on the edge of the dock. Placing her feet back in the cooling water. </p>
<p>	He shrugged, dropping his crossbow to the dock before sitting down next to her. His boots already soaked from being in the woods all day. “Horses just don’t like me.” Horses had never liked him. Merle had always thought that it was because he walked to quietly. He thought that they didn’t like him because he fucking hated horses. The animals were too sensitive. Too easily spooked. The exact wrong animal to own during the zombie apocalypse. </p>
<p>	Andrea rolled her eyes. Only slightly annoyed by his presence. She hadn’t expected to be bothered. The other members of the group usually left her to her own devices. Dale being the exception of course. “Try announcing yourself next time.”</p>
<p>	Daryl couldn’t help but smile and drop his hand to her thigh. He didn’t touch many people. Never felt comfortable enough to make that initial contact with anyone. But Andrea made it easy. She didn’t expect anything from him. Didn’t beg for his attention. Didn’t ask him for any help when she obviously could need it. She stayed out of his way and he appreciated that. “What fun would that be?” he whispered, nudging her shoulder with his. 	</p>
<p>	Andrea tried to jerk away from his touch, but gave up the fight after the back of her bare leg scrapped the wood on the dock. She could feel the skin tearing and winced at the stinging pain. But it wasn’t enough to make her get up and leave. She couldn’t go back to the house until Lori was long asleep. She didn’t want to risk another screaming match over things that they would never agree on. “What’d  she do?” he whispered in the dark. </p>
<p>	Andrea just threw a rock in the pond. Clearly still brooding. Her ears still burning red from her aggravation. “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>	Daryl squeezed her thigh harder. He knew she was lying. This was her hiding place. He couldn’t remember how many times he found her out on the docks. He had never approached her. Never bothered her, until tonight. “You wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t bothering you. Queen Lori piss you off again? Or do I need to kick Shane’s ass?”</p>
<p>	Finally, Andrea smiled. She was looking out at the pond, watching the breeze move across the water. But she was smiling. Leave it to Daryl, making her smile by threatening a man he knew she had sex with. Andrea had seen his face the day she had returned from that run with Shane. The run that took a few hours longer than it should have. And she knew what he was doing now. Daryl Dixon was staking his claim. Like a lion fighting for territory in the wild. Fighting for his own mate. Letting her know who she really belonged to out here. Who she could really depend on to watch her back and keep her safe. “Lori and I had a disagreement,” she whispered into the almost dark sky. </p>
<p>	Daryl watched her face. She would have to look at him eventually. He would just have to wait her out. “Don’t surprise me any. You two will never get along,” he replied, watching small strands of her hair blow in the wind. “You’re just different.”</p>
<p>	Andrea sighed, letting her chin drop to her chest. She was ashamed of the things she had said to Lori, but the still small burning rage still burned in her chest. “I don’t mean to belittle anything that they do in the house. I get why she wants to keep that reality going, but to force it onto someone else. And taking that girls options away from her.”</p>
<p>	Daryl understood why Andrea was so angry by the things Lori and Maggie were doing. He even understood why she was still so pissed off at Dale. She was a lawyer that specialist in human rights. Beth has the right to make decisions for herself; and so does she. Everyone took that right away from her and no one was listening to why her thoughts were valid. He nudged her shoulder. “I thought you said you were over the CDC?”</p>
<p>	She glanced in his direction, but focused back on the water at her feet. Too ashamed to look him in the eyes. Afraid to see what she saw in everyone else’s eyes; pity. “I am. But I believe I should have chose to live for me. For my own reasons. Beth has to find her own reasons. If they don’t let her, she’ll just keep trying.”</p>
<p>	Daryl released her thigh and brought his hand to the back of her neck. Massaging the muscles that were always so tense. She could never relax. Never let her guard down. Between walkers trying to kill her and Shane chasing her tail, the girl couldn’t take a break. “You’re scared for her.”</p>
<p>	She moaned, quietly as his hand squeezed the back of her neck. Working the knots from the muscles that were so overworked everyday. “I’m scared for all of us, Daryl.”</p>
<p>	He squeezed her neck harder. Watching her mouth fall open in either pleasure or pain; he wasn’t sure. “You’ve never admitted that before,” he whispered into the almost dark sky. </p>
<p>	She shrugged his hand away from her neck. “I never had someone to admitted it to.” She took his hand in her. It was rough, comforting in her small one. It was a statement that he had never though he would hear from her. She was trusting him with so much. More than she had trusted anyone in the last few weeks. “I don’t want to be protected. I don’t need someone taking care of me. But I don’t feel safe either.” She continued running her fingertips over the lines engraved in his palms. “I haven’t felt safe since the CDC. We’re out here on a fucking farm. Out in the open. And I can’t have my fucking gun because everyone is afraid I’m gonna stick it in my mouth the second it’s handed to me.”</p>
<p>	Daryl closed his hand around hers. Remembering the incident on the highway after they left the CDC. Dale refusing to give her the gun her father gave her. Shane insisting that she be trained before she gets it back. It was choices that were being made for her. Choices no one else had the right to make. “If ya want your gun back, I’ll get it from Dale. If it’ll make you feel safe.”</p>
<p>	Andrea scooted closer to Daryl on the dock. His hand falling back to her thigh. Her arms wrapping around his. “It’s not about the gun, Daryl. Of course I want my gun back. But that’s not gonna make anyone feel safe. It’s not gonna make me sleep any better at night. This is the new normal, Daryl.”</p>
<p>	The dirty redneck turned his head to nuzzle his nose in her soft blonde curls. He would have to ask her about that later. How the hell her hair is so soft during the end of the world. All he wanted to do was protect her. Wanted to make every bad thing in her life go away. “I don’t want you to be afraid all the time. I don’t want you lying awake at night in fear.”</p>
<p>	She turned her face, gazing at him underneath her lazy lashes. “You can’t make it stop, Daryl. There is a certain level of fear that we live with every day. That’s reality.”</p>
<p>	He couldn’t argue with her. He wasn’t afraid of the world the way it was. He wasn’t afraid to die in it either. He was, however, afraid for her to die in this world. Terrified that she would be ripped apart by drooling freaks in front of him. “Stay with me tonight. It’s starting to get cold out. You’ll freeze in your tent alone.”</p>
<p>	Andrea pulled her wet feet from the water and swung them around to drape over Daryl’s lap. Pulling herself closer to him. His arm wrapping around her back to keep her against him. “Are you wanting to protect me, Daryl Dixon?” She batted her eyelashes and gave that sweet smile he loved so much. </p>
<p>	He smiled in return. His eyes lighting up. She didn’t smile like that for anyone else. Most of the time she carried a scowl on her face. One that wrinkled her forehead. But that smile, bought out the small wrinkles around her mouth and at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled like that. All her worries suddenly gone. She could feel safe for a moment. </p>
<p>	Kissing her forehead.  Allowing his lips to linger on her soft skin. “You watch my back and I’ll watch yours.”</p>
<p>	Andrea scratched her nails across his chest. Playing with the strands of stray material with her fingers. She was comfortable in this man’s arms. Nothing could touch her. For a few moments she didn’t have to feel like a live wire. She could allow her walls to lower and let someone in. “I like that,” she whispered, glancing over her shoulder. Trying to see if the rest of the group had turned in. she couldn’t handle another fight with Lori. “You think they’re asleep yet?”</p>
<p>	He shrugged, “Probably not.” It was far too early for most of the members of the group to be asleep. Rick was probably walking the perimeter of the farm. He wouldn’t bother them unless he had too. Carol and Lori were probably in the house with Maggie. And Glenn was probably on top of the RV. None of them would dare bother them. Most had probably already heard about the fight she and Lori had, and knew Andrea wouldn’t be in the mood for another battle. 	</p>
<p>	Andrea pulled her legs from his lap. Standing over him for a moment. Glancing around the area for walkers. As she caught his glance, he almost looked upset about losing the contact. Saw his lower lip slightly poke out. Her hand brushed the side of his face. Feeling the growing stubble on his cheek. She just smiled at him and lowered herself back onto his lap. Straddling his hips. Hearing his gasp, spurred her one. Looking over his shoulder for signs of the dead or the living. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in an intimate position with Daryl Dixon. Not that she was embarrassed by her attraction to the man who had always had her back. She just didn’t want the entire group in her business. </p>
<p>	Daryl’s hands rested on her hips, afraid to move them. Afraid that what he thinks this means isn’t what she wants it to be. He didn’t want her wrath turned toward him. He had seen her at her worst. Angry at the world. Taking out her grief and anger on anyone that crossed her path. He didn’t want that. He wanted her smiles, her laughs pointed in his direction. </p>
<p>	As her eyes scanned the field for movement, seeing none, she turned her attention back to the man in front of her. The man that her arms were not wrapped around. All her anger washing away. “I’ll have to do this here.” Before he could respond, Andrea’s lips were on his. Moving against his own. She was soft against his rough, chapped, sunburned skin. His tongue tasting all the sweetness she had to offer. His hands moving up her back. Pulling her flush against his body. Listening to the moan that came from deep in her throat. His hips jerked up against his will. He growled against her mouth as he pulled her hips down harder against his own. </p>
<p>	As the need for air became apparent, she released him. Resting her forehead against his. Calming her breathing. Her eyes sparkling. Her lips swollen and wet. All he wanted was to take her somewhere and have his way with her. But they both deserved better than a quick fuck in the woods. She nuzzled her nose against his; kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’d really like to sleep in your tent,” she whispered. Goosebumps developing on her arms. Whether it was from the cool breeze that came off the pond or if it was from something else, he would never know.  </p>
<p>	Daryl’s grip tightened on her hips, pulling her closer to him. If that was even possible. His hands running under her shirt. Feeling her bare skin under his hands. Moving his fingertips along either side of her spine. “Come with me tomorrow. Give ya a trackin’ lesson,” he said, nipping at her lower lip. Listening to her moan, as he worked her back with his hands. “Wanna make sure you can hunt for yourself.”</p>
<p>	Her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. Moaning as Daryl’s hips moved slightly under hers. “I’d love a tracking lesson.”</p>
<p>	Daryl quickly stood from his place on the dock, lifting Andrea with him and setting her on her feet. Her breath catching at his sudden movement. As her feet touched the dock, she was pulled into him once again. “I’m afraid,” he muttered. “I’m afraid you’re gonna give up. That you won’t want to deal with this shit anymore. You’ll either leave by walking out when Shane does or by your own hand. I can’t watch that. I’m afraid I’ll wake up one day and you won’t be here anymore.”</p>
<p>	Andrea allowed his scent to surround her. It was comforting. A familiar smell and she hugged him closer. “I’m not going anywhere. Not with Shane. And certainly not by my own hand.”</p>
<p>	“Let’s go to my tent. We should sleep. I’ll be waking your ass up before dawn.”</p>
<p>	Andrea pulled herself away; flashing that sly smile. “I never said I was going with you, Daryl.”	</p>
<p>	She started walking away from him and was almost at the end of the dock when she felt a sharp slap on her ass. She turned suddenly; staring at the sparkling blue eyes of the redneck she just left. “You’re fucking going,” he whispered into her ear before slapping her backside once again. “Now, get that cute ass back to camp.”</p>
<p>	He watched her as she walked ahead of them. He would protect her with everything he had. If he died for her, that would be okay with him. He just hoped he could make her feel safe tonight. Help easy that discomfort and fear she was feeling. And if it didn’t make her feel any better, it would sure bring him some peace of mind knowing she was safe in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>